Na cama com o Potter
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: ALELUIA, RIPAGEM NOVA! Nesse antro do demônio, três ripadoras ficam de camarote lendo uma tentativa idiota de pinhãozinho Scorpius/Albus: Hog fica em Osasco, dilúvios românticos, melação de cueca insuportável e muito álcool pra aguentar isso tudo. Aceita?


**Na cama com o Potter**

**Autor:** draco_girl **{Perhaps: "Sexo não definido"} (Iôlly: Que Nick criativo! –NOT)(Munda: Vagina comprada na Tailândia detectada. Lucius se orgulharia do filho.)**

**Beta:** Sem beta **{Perhaps: Ta explicado. Ela (ou ele, não sei) não tinha ninguém com neurônios suficientes para mostrar a porcaria que estava escrevendo} (Iôlly: Tremi.)(Munda: Nem adianta reclamar depois.)**

**Título Original:** Scorpius e os trovões **(Iôlly: Não, não fez parecer fofo.)(Munda: Tosco até o último cabelo do cu! #vai assistir Vovó adestrando crianças tailandesas#)**

**Par:** Albus Severus / Scorpius **{Perhaps: Eu estou com o pressentimento de que isso vai dar merda.} (Iôlly: Quando me disseram "pinhãozinho", eu achei que era uma Drarry Oneshot. FATO.)(Munda: Como não houve nenhum Drarry na saga (não que isso impeça as fãs enlouquecidas e de caráter duvidoso), as taradinhas jogam a bola pros filhos dos coitados. J.K. enfartaria.)**

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Resumo:"** -Juro por Merlin, quando eu crescer vou criar alguma coisa que pare ou pelo menos diminua esse barulho insuportável- suspirou baixinho, fazendo com que

Albus risse e o abraçasse com mais força.**" (Iôlly: Não, não fez parecer fofo. [2])(Munda: #mostra um dedo feio#)**

**Avisos:** Fanfic para a Primeira Edição do Projeto Pinhãozinho do 6 Vassouras. **(Munda: Projeto Pinhãozinho! Que medo, cara! Parece um projeto governamental pra conservar os pinheiros jovens da Grã-Bretanha! #apanha de cinta#)**

**Situação:** - Dividindo a mesma cama **{Perhaps: Que maravilha! Muitas oportunidades de usar o duplo sentido! -NN}(Iôlly: Dividir a mesma cama não implica em sexo. Perlamordedeus.) (Munda: Hum, boiolas!)**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não é meu, porque se fosse a Ginny não terminava viva, Harry e Draco seriam um casal, Fred estaria vivo e Scorp e Albus seriam irmãos para poderem cometerem incesto...** (Munda: E não teria nem uma rapa do sucesso que tem hoje, né, fia? Depois de ler esse 'poderem cometerem' a gente percebe como os livros seriam bem-escritos se fossem pelas mãos abençoadas da draco_girl...){Perhaps: Eu até que gostei do final dela. Fora a parte do incesto! Blergh!} (Iôlly: Final péssimo, menos a parte do incesto. YAY!)(Munda 2: Eu não gostei do final nem da parte do incesto. Gosto do final COERENTE da J.K., abraço.)** Tá parei. HP é da Jk Rowling **{Perhaps: Que tal "J.K. Rowling"?},** da Warner Bros e de umas editoras de livros que no momento eu não lembro do nome... **{Perhaps: Tah, ok. Senta lá, Cláudia.} (Iôlly: A pergunta é: você leu?) (Munda: Nem pra olhar na capa dos livros a menina serve, cruz credo.)** Ahh a fanfic é Slash, o que você deve saber **{Perhaps: A vírgula te mandou tomar no toba, autora ;D.}** porque eu duvido que abriria essa janela se não soubesse, mas se você é inocente o suficiente: Slash= dois seres do sexo masculino se pegando e fazendo coisas que os meus e os seus pais com certeza não aprovam...** (Munda: Música Gospel?)**Embora nessa fanfic, as coisas sejam bem leves... **{Perhaps: Aham, sei.} (Iôlly: Que mais mais...maus! o_o) (Munda: #coloca suíças de Fulano em seu cachimbo e acende#)**

Albus e Scorpius haviam se conhecido no expresso Hogwarts e , **{Perhaps: Espaço no lugar errado, meu bem.} (Munda: "...despertaram sensações incríveis um no outro naquelas cabines apertadas..." n)** de um modo que não conseguiam explicar, se deram bem. Talvez porque Scorp fosse menos mimado e mais inseguro que seu pai,Draco Malfoy, ou porque Al era menos cabeça–dura**{Perhaps: Um sonserino que NÃO é cabeça-dura? Alô, é da SWAT? Temos um sério problema de descaracterização aqui.}** e mais calculista que seu pai ,Harry Potter, mas eles realmente se deram bem.** (Iôlly: Tá, e você esperava que eles fossem cópias idênticas dos anormais dos pais deles? Faça-me o favor...) (Munda: Nossa, ficou forçado, viu? Muito, por sinal. E a formatação tá porca pra cacete, abraço.)**

James,Fred e Ronald ficaram furiosos com amizade ,** (Munda: #cospe fogo no espaço desnecessário#)** culparam o loiro porque o irmão/primo/sobrinho**{Perhaps: Aqui é 00Slytherin. 007, temos uma caso de TRIPLA personalidade.} (Iôlly: Imagino! Fred deve estar se revirando no túmulo, de revolta!) (Munda: GZÓS, Fred voltou do limbo só pra pentelhar uma criança que ele nunca conheceu? Tenso. E que porra é essa de 'irmão/primo/sobrinho'? Não dava pra dizer só 'Albus', não? E quem é o 'primo'? James é irmão e Fred (apesar de morto) e Ron são tios. Tantos furos, tsk, tsk...)** foi parar na casa da serpentes. Draco e Harry ficaram apenas surpresos com a interação pacifica dos filhos e quem sabe se lembraram da relação amor/ódio que um dia tiveram, **(Iôlly: AMOR ONDE, CRIATURA?) (Munda: NAÕ TEM ENTRELINHAS SLASH NA SAGA ORIGINAL, NÃO, FALOU?) **mas não eram contra o relacionamento entre Malfoys e Potters . Hermine **{Perhaps: Hermini É O... CENSURADO..., cacete!} (Iôlly: Ah! O narrador é o Krum!) (Munda: Krumscredo! #fail)**, Astoria, Ginny, Lily e Rose ficaram felizes, finalmente antigas rixas poderiam e iriam ser esquecidas. **(Iôlly: E que caralhos voadores cobertos de geléia a Rose e a Hermione tem a ver com a relação entre Potters e Malfoys?) (Munda: É a pergunta que não quer calar, Iôlly. #vai beber tequila com amaciante no Munda's#)**

Mas antes que comecemos a detalhar as emoções e sensações de cada personagem em relação à Albus e Scorpius, vamos voltar ao foco principal da historia, como os dois garotos começaram a dividir a cama...**{Perhaps: É muito simples: Uma dupla de personagens + mais um (a) autor (a) maluco (a) + mais uma incrível vontade por parte do (a) autor (a) de fazer merda = Scorpius e Albus dividindo a cama. Depois dizem que eu sou ruim em matemática =)} (Iôlly: Deitando-se um de cada lado. Pronto, desmontei seu plot.) (Munda: Hormônios enlouquecidos, pintos duros, bundas empinadas? #leva um chute no pescoço#)**

**1º Ano**

Duas semanas depois do inicio do ano letivo iniciou-se a época das chuvas em as tempestades caiam de manhã ou tarde,** (Munda: Wait, em setembro é outono no Hemisfério Norte. Encontre o erro.)**não havia problemas,mas se ocorressem de noite...Um certo garotinho **{Perhaps: Eu juro que tinha lido "gatinho"}** de cabelos loiro platinados quase morria do coração. **{Perhaps: E o prêmio de melhor frase do ano vai para... Oh, não é para essa frase aqui.} (Iôlly: Insira um espaço entre o sinal de pontuação e a palavra à direita. #Wordcorrige.) (Munda: Drama queen.)**

Foi na primeira vez que chovera de noite**(Munda: Desde a criação do Universo? Shockay.)**, e para azar de Scorp,** (Iôlly: Eu amaria um apelido desses, juro!) (Munda: Iscórpi. Um luxo.)**parecia que o mundo ia acabar:não choviam gotas,mas granizo,o barulho dos trovões era extremamente alto e assustador e toda vez que caia um raio,um clarão enorme acontecia **{Perhaps: Por que, na verdade, quando caiem raios, são centelhas vermelhas que aparecem no céu, não é?} (Iôlly: Descrição desnecessária. NEXT!) (Munda: Mano, cala a boca, é só uma chuva. Toma uma Poção do Sono e me deixa em paz!)**.O loiro estava encolhido em sua cama,rezando baixinho, para que aquele inferno acabasse. **{Perhaps: "Meu Salazar, faça essa seca acabar! Faça com que o Albus coma meu rabo de uma vez *apanha da Lavi* para que as pobres ripadoras possam sair daqui e para que a Perhaps possa passar essa noite mara com seu querido Sirius Black"} (Iôlly: Scorpius feito de AÇUCAR, para ter medo de água. Só pode.) (Munda: Maaaaano, aos onze anos e com todo esse medo gay de chuva. Bate a cabeça na parede, desmaia e não me enche o saco!)**

Teoricamente não parou de chover,mas um certo milagre aconteceu **{Perhaps: O Sirius veio pra me ver?} (Munda: Inri Cristo desceu dos céus dançando 'Alejandro' usando sutiã de metralhadora? –qq)**, esse milagre era mais conhecido como Al Potter**{Perhaps: Magoei T-T}**:**(Iôlly vai perseguir o Jairinho) (Munda: TOSCO TOSCO TOSCO TOSCO TOSCO...)**

-Scorp?- chamou o moreno hesitante, por trás das cortinas de sua cama- Você está legal?** {Perhaps: "Quer dizer, você sabe, né? Se precisar, eu tenho aquele meu vibrador roxo que é um loosho!"}**

-Claro- sua voz saiu tremula e fraca- é só que a chuva... **(Munda: "...tá acabando com a minha escova marroquina! Ai que ódio!"){Perhaps: "Ai, Mona, esses trovões me deixam louca! To tendo um ataque de pelanca!"} (Iôlly: Sabe, a formatação dessa fic está me deixando trêmula.)**

Um trovão muito barulhento interrompeu sua frase, fazendo com o loiro soltasse um gritinho _bem_feminino. **{Perhaps: Já sei, a viadagem tá no sangue.} (Iôlly: EURRILITROZAQUI.) (Munda: Quebrou as vidraças do castelo com o grito, saca? Maricas.)**

-Scorp?Você está legal? **(Iôlly: Albus gravador.) (Munda: Alzheimer atacando.)**- repetiu o moreno, assustado com o grito- Scorp? **{Perhaps: Ta faltando um travessão aqui, meu bem.}** Foi quando o improvável aconteceu, Albus escutou um soluço e percebeu que o amigo **(Iôlly: "...estava era para lá de bêbado.")** chorava.** (Munda: Mimimi! #vai encher a vasilha de Fulano com olhos de crianças tailandesas#)** Com o coração apertado**{Perhaps: Apertaram muito a camisa de força?} (Munda: Captopril nele!)** ,ele saiu de sua cama e abriu a cortina da cama do loiro: Scorpius estava coberto dos pés a cabeça,segurando o cobertor com força, deitado de costas com o traseiro empinado. **{Perhaps: Cuidado, Scorpius. Andar com o traseiro empinado no dormitório masculino é perigoso, se é que me entende} (Iôlly: Cena típica de anime tosco. Nem ri. #otaku) (Munda: Facilitando o sçilvisso. Faça-me o favor, autora, coloque o seu personagem MAIS gay, se puder. -nn)**

-Scorp- murmurou Al, enquanto se aproximava do outro garotinho apavorado- eu...eu estou **(Iôlly**: **"...olhando esse seu traseiro empinado. Delícia!")**aqui.**{Perhaps: Não, não, tu ta lá. Senta lá, Albus.} **

O loiro descobriu a cabeça para encarar o moreno,mas no exato momento um outro trovão ressoou e Scorp puxou o outro em sua direção,o abraçando com força e molhando seu pijama **{Perhaps: Ejaculação precoce!} (Munda: Nojo!)** com lágrimas. **(Iôlly****: Note que ele chora tipo uma mangueira, para molhar o outro assim.)**** (Munda: Ah, eu pensei que ele tinha se mijado todo. Seria mais engraçado.)**

-Fique aqui- implorou entre soluços-**(Munda: BIBA.)** por favor,Al,eu não consigo dormir sozinho... **{Perhaps: "Ai, Mona, eu não durmo sem uma pika do meu lado!" .} (Iôlly****: Perhaps roubou minha piada!)**

Albus deitou o amigo,** (Munda: "...colocou-o de bruços, passou vaselina e começou a executar movimentos de vai e vem...")** logo em seguida se deitando e permitindo que o Scorp o abraçasse com mais força.** (Munda: Mano, aos 11 uma pessoa já é capaz de distinguir o que é viadagem e o que não é. Ajude o seu amigo, claro, mas nem por isso coma a bunda dele.)** Demorou um pouco para caírem no sono,Scorp por causa da chuva e o moreno por causa da preocupação com o loiro. **{Perhaps: ¬¬ Isso é muito piegas.} (Iôlly**** dormiu antes dos personagens.)**

**2ºAno**** (Iôlly****: FALASÉRIO QUE ELA VAI CONTAR ANO POR ANO?)**** (Munda: FUUUUUUUU... #quebra seus dedos para não poder ripar mais#)**

Era março, fazia um pouco de frio,mas aquele tempo era comum naquela parte do Reino Unido.**{Perhaps: Será que essa besta não se tocou que em Março lá no Reino Unido é PRIMEVERA? Que eu me lembre, na primavera é CALOR.} (Iôlly: Aquecimento global essas coisas, Perhaps.) (Munda: Mano, HOGWARTS NÃO FICA NO CAPÃO REDONDO, NÃO, OUVIU, CRIATURA?)**

As aulas haviam acabado, os Albus e Scorpius,estavam no salão comunal Slytherin **{Perhaps: Sério, agora eu to cafusa! Eu já vi gente escrever salão comunal, comunal, etc... Mas eu juro que li "sala comunal" nos livros Ço_o}(Iôlly: Porque não espaçar a pontuação? Sério, a coisa ficaria bem mais apresentável!) (Munda: 'os' Albus e Scorpius? Vários clones de Albus e Scorpius em fila indiana? Medo.)**. conversavam sobre Quidditch e sobre qual outra casa deveria competir com eles pela taça**(Munda: ...todas as outras três, não? Todas estão competindo, que eu saiba.)** quando escutaram o barulho de água batendo nas janelas e telhados do castelo: estava chovendo. **{Perhaps: Que nada! É só o Filch que resolveu fazer uma limpezinha básica por fora do castelo} (Iôlly: Sala comunal da Sonserina - Abaixo do Lago - Sem janelas.) (Munda: Tá, e essa chuvaiada toda é só pra forçar o NC? Merda, pressinto lubrificante à base de água...)**

Albus viu a mudança de postura do amigo:Scorp estava ficando mais pálido do que já era e os olhos prata **{Perhaps: CINZA e PRATA TEM diferença}(Munda: Às vezes é bom dar um espaço na pontuação, sabe?)** adquiriram com um tom preocupado. **(Iôlly: Nunca vi uma cor preocupada. –FATO.) (Munda: Dorgas. #limpa um pozinho branco do nariz#)**

-Não se preocupe,Scorp- disse em um tom suave,colocando a mão no ombro do loiro- Acho que para até a hora de dormir . **{Perhaps: Pensamentos do Scorp: "Cala boca, Albus! Eu quero dormir contigo, sua besta!"} (Munda: Lembra aquilo que falei sobre espaçar a pontuação? Só funciona DEPOIS do ponto, não ANTES, ok?)**

-Obrigado,Al**(Munda: OUVIU, CARNIÇA? #estraçalha seu PC#)** - respondeu o loiro,mas havia uma ponta de preocupação em sua voz -Mas se não parar,você...bem...sabe...como no ano passado... **{Perhaps: "Nas noites maravilhosas que tivemos juntos..."} (Iôlly: Só chove uma vez por ano, nessa fic? Caraleo... Saara é fichinha!) (Munda: "...você pode vir comer meu rabo pra me acalmar, sabe? Apagar meu fogo...")**

-Claro, não parar, por mim sem problemas. **{Perhaps: Isso parece o Tarzan falando. "Se não parar chover, mim chupar pra você."} (Iôlly: 'Tendi tudo nessa frase. –NNN) (Munda: Draco, paga um tratamento pro seu filho ninfomaníaco, de boa.)**

O coração do moreno encheu de uma alegria infantil quando viu o sorriso gentil que adornava os lábios do amigo.** (Iôlly: Super imaginei coração do Albus à lá copo de chopp.) (Munda: #escorrega no mel#)**O loiro sentia-se envergonhado em ter de pedir para que o outro dividisse a cama,o que ele não sabia era que Albus não se importava nem um pouco, na verdade,inconscientemente, o moreno torcia para que chovesse de noite,porque ele se sentia realmente especial quando ajuda**{Perhaps: "va"} (Iôlly: Tempos verbais são** **uma delícia, não? Mas não é porque os detestamos que não devemos usar.)**** (Munda: AMIGO, VOCE É BIPOLAR. Tem medo de chuva e torce pra chover! Isso é o que eu chamo de BOIOLAGEM.)**o amigo com seu problema relacionado a trovões. **{Perhaps: Se o problema dele são os trovões, eu me chamo Sirias White} (Iôlly: Que problema o que! Ele só quer dividir a cama!) (Munda: #2 na Iôlly.)**

**3ºAno****(Munda: Putz, TODO ANO ESSA BOIOLAGEM? Esse menino não vai superar 'saporra de medo, não, como qualquer pessoa normal?)**

-Al?-chamou Scorpius um tanto desesperado, não que tivesse o mesmo medo de trovões **{Perhaps: Rá! Eu sabia! Só tava querendo é se agarrar no Albus, né, seu safado? Te peguei!} (Munda: Bicha sapeca!)** que tinha o ano passado,mas sentia-se bem quando o moreno o amparava naquelas horas**(Iôlly: Nós avisamos!) (Munda: Olha o ninfomaníaco aí geeeente!)**- Está acordado?

-Agora sim **(Iôlly: Nos dedos!)**- resmungou o outro- O quê **{Perhaps: *Usa o circunflexo de bumerangue pra atingir o olho da autora.*}** foi, Scorp? **{Perhaps: O que tu acha, Mona?} (Munda: "Minha chapinha de cerâmica da Taiff quebrou, me empresta a sua?")**

-Como o que foi?- retrucou o loiro,estremecendo de leve com o barulho alto do trovão- Você se esqueceu? **{Perhaps: Kami-sama, já tomei 24 garrafas de tequila e nem me liguei. Vou tomar a vigésima quinta *sai catando tequila pelo terreiro*} (Iôlly: Scorpius não entende indiretas. Até eu senti o "Não quero, não enche" do outro.) (Munda: "...você esqueceu do nosso aniversário de casamento, Carlos Daniel? Oh, vá para os braços de Paola, já que não queres ficar comigo, canalha!" #começa a rir da cena e Gareth lhe dá uma bofetada#)**

-Putz, Scorp,ainda com medo de chuva?- caçoou **{Perhaps: É incrível como o Albus é inocente, não?} (Iôlly: Nos dedos! [2]),**mas sorrindo de leve,o outro ficava adorável quando se encolhia de medo**(Munda: Seu conceito de 'adorável' me enoja.)**- Vem,antes que eu mude de ideia... **(Iôlly: Aos treze eu já começo achar que é sacanagem.) (Munda: "Senta aqui no colo do papai, tchutchuca!")**

A cabeça loira pareceu **{Perhaps: Repete comigo: A-P-A-R-E-C-E-U.} (Munda: Ui! A cabeça loira! NC à vista!)** no meio da cortina de sua cama, **(Iôlly: Scorpius no melhor estilo FANTASMA de levar a vida.)** parecia um tanto envergonhada,todavia a trovoada que aconteceu em seguida fez com que Scorpius pulasse rapidamente na cama do moreno e se agarrasse com força no pijama do outro.** (Munda: Mano, que bibinha emo chata! Eu matava.)**

-Juro por Merlin que quando eu crescer vou criar alguma coisa que pare ou pelo menos diminua esse barulho insuportável **(Iôlly: Abafadores de ouvido. *estrangula o pirralho com um*)(Munda: Feitiço Abaffiato?)**- suspirou baixinho, fazendo com que Albus risse e abraçasse o loiro com mais força.**{Perhaps: Ah, eu gosto de chuva. *faz beicinho*}(Munda: "Vem cá, putinha! Agora abre essas pernas que seu cafetão vai avaliar o produto!")**

Aquela foi a primeira noite em que dormiram na cama de Albus. **{Perhaps: UI!} (Iôlly: GRANDES MERDAS. *deitada na cama do Jairinho*)(Munda: Ai, marcol ah relassaom paçempri!11 q Májiku1!)**

**4ºAno**** (Iôlly: Só mais três, só mais três...)**

Férias de Julho **{Perhaps: E lá existem férias de Julho em Hogwarts?} (Iôlly: Mas em Julho as aulas nem começaram!) (Munda: Maaaaano, quando é que essa autora vai se ligar que Hogwarts não fica logo alí, em Osasco? Putz, isso me irrita MUITO.)**,depois de muito tentar,ou seja chantagear e implorar, seu pai **{Perhaps: Meu pai é o escambau! Cruzes! *Se protege com um colar de dentes alho e fios de cabelo do Tio Sev*} (Iôlly esconde seu pai no armário.)** finalmente havia deixado que Scorpius passasse uma semana na casa de Albus,o engraçado foi que naquela semana choveu praticamente todos os dia **{Perhaps: O plural mandou beijos na bunda.} (Munda:#sente uma facada no peito e vai tomar Melfort pra passar#)** ,impedindo que fizessem muita coisa do que haviam planejado,** (Munda: Imagino...)** mas graças a Merlin, durante a noite não caia uma gota sequer de água,** (Munda: Claro, chove o dia todo e à noite não chove. Plausível.)**até o ultimo dia de estadia na casa dos Potter,porque naquela noite choveu tudo e mais um pouco. **(Iôlly: Se choveu tudo, não pode chover mais.) (Iôlly 2: Há uma regra de redação que diz: "Evite regionalismos.") (Iôlly 3: DILÚVIO! CORRAM! SALVEM OS COELHOS!) (#Munda aponta e ri da bibinha escrota blonde scedssao e vai buscar um tacape para espancá-la#)**

Al e Scorp dividiam o mesmo quarto,** (Munda: Harry forçando a boiolagem do filho, tsk, tsk...)** o que facilitou bastante o problema de Scorp:** (Munda: HE, biba danada.)** assim que perceberam que todos já haviam ido dormir na casa, o loiro deitou-se junto com Albus,este o abraçou,segurando-o pela cintura, poderia soar estranho e constrangedor **{Perhaps: Poderia não, querido (a), SOA estranho e constrangedor}(Munda:I-MA-GI-NA. #joga camisinhas no casal#)** ,mas para os dois garotos era um jeito de demonstrar que se importavam um com outro. **(Iôlly: Aos catorze, JÁ É sacanagem.) (Munda: Aos onze já dá pra distinguir, mesmo que pouco, Iôlly amada.)**

-Eu não acredito que você ainda chora por causa dos trovões- brincou o moreno,recebendo uma cotovela certeira no estômago. **{Perhaps: Eu quase que escrevi "Toma, seu Grifo!" Mas eu me lembrei que o Albus é da Sonserina também :p} (Iôlly: TOMA SEU, SONSO! *apanha de todos os sonserinos de plantão*)(Munda: Sadomasô begins! #pega óculos 3D#)**

-Cala a boca- resmungou Scorp- Eu sei que você gosta de me abraçar,então fique quieto,porque eu posso ir no quarto do James e peço para ele. **{Perhaps: Nossa, isso soou muito Drarry. Adogo! *.*} (Iôlly: A intenção é fazer ciuminho? Não funcinou.) (Munda: Eu sei que eu sou bonita e gostosa... (8))**

Albus riu,James, de todas as pessoas na casa, foi o que ficou menos contente com a visita do loiro.**{Perhaps: Por quê será?}**

-Ah,claro- respondeu o moreno com um sorriso no rosto- porque é super normal o melhor amigo do seu irmão ir no seu quarto perguntar se pode abraçá-lo porque ele está morrendo de medo da normal... **{Perhaps: "morrendo de medo da normal"? *Foi se atirar no Lago Negro e não pretende voltar*} (Iôlly: Também tenho medo da Normal. –Q)**

Scorpius tentou não rir,mas não conseguiu,sendo acompanhada pela risada de Albus em sua orelha.{**Perhaps: Imaginei a palavra "risada" pendurada na orelha do Scorpius Ço_o} (Iôlly: Idem, Perhaps.) (Munda: Ai q séqci gemt hihihihi não.)**

**5ºAno****(Munda: Putaria assumida? Magina.)**

-Eu não posso acreditar que aquela...aquela hipogrífa**(Munda: ?)** te convidou para sair- falou um Scorpius um tanto alterado **{Perhaps: Parece que o ódio por hipogrifos é hereditário também}** **(Iôlly: Perhaps roubando piadas ALOK hoje!) (Munda: Ciumenho podre entre amigos? E você REALMENTE quer que eu não veja viadagem aí?)**e estar chovendo forte não ajudava a melhorar seu humor.** (Munda: TPM.)**

-Scorpius -chamou pacientemente Albus- **{Perhaps: Qual é o problema dessa gente com o vocativo?} (Munda: Não sei, Perhaps, mas a lingerie de virgula da Gareth praticamente se jogou nessa frase.)**Por favor, não vamos discutir isso novamente... **(Iôlly: "...eu fico por cima e deu! Ninguém é uke para sempre!" /MilodeEscorpiãoFeelings) (Munda: Discutindo a relação gay. ASSUMA, AUTORA, ELES ESTÃO MUUUUUITO LONGE DO ARMÁRIO DE ONDE SAIRAM.)**

Pois é,depois das férias de julho daquele ano, **(Iôlly: Há alguns meses atrás, portanto, já que Julho são FÉRIAS DE VERÃO!) (Munda: #aponta uma arma para a cabeça da autora#)**a amizade dos dois parecia estar meio instável,graças as crises de ciúmes do loirinho:** (Munda: ...)**Scorpius tinha se tornado possessivo em relação a Albus, principalmente quando haviam garotas envolvidas,** (Munda: ...MANO, VAI SER VIADO ASSIM NO CU DA TUA MÃE!)**tirando,claro Rose e Lily, que eram suas melhores amigas... **{Perhaps: "Ai, Mona, a Lily e a Rose são as minhas bests e o Albus é meu namogado!"} (Iôlly: Al, docinho, presta atenção na Iôlly-chan: Pegar amigos em geral acaba com a amizade. Fikdik.) (Iôlly 2: "...Porque ele sabia que as duas colavam velcro, então tava tranqüilo.) (Munda: "...minhas BFF's! Adooooro fazer as unhas com elas, assistir Rebelde na Record, comer brigadeiro, fazer guerra de travesseiro só de calcinha...")**

Um trovão mais forte que os outros fez com que, involuntariamente, o corpo de Scorpius estremecesse. **{Perhaps: Involuntariamente? É, to sabendo.} (Munda: Vá se tratar.)**

-Nós não estamos discutindo- comentou fazendo biquinho- eu só não aprovo o tipo de garota com que você sai, Al...** {Perhaps: Isso é por que você não quer que ele saia com GAROTAS, não é, fofuxa?} (Munda: "Ai, elas tem rachas! Como você pode gostar delas?")**

-Scorp,desde quando você precisa aprovar o tipo de garota que eu saio... **{Perhaps: Receba!} (Iôlly: NOS DEDOS! [3]) (Munda: A mais pura verdade, ABRAAAÇO.)** - a frase saiu sem controle de sua boca,mas assim que aconteceu Albus calou a boca.O loiro tinha em seu rosto uma expressão totalmente magoada. **{Perhaps: Ai, mona chorosa.} (Munda: Biba fresca, cê não tem nada com as parceiras de coito de seu macho, não, ouviu?)**

-Tudo bem,Potter- a voz era fria e ,** (Iôlly: WHATAFU...) (Munda: E:o n-]ão st)ol ein¨;temdemd¬2 –q)** tipicamente Malfoy, algo que geralmente o loiro nunca usava,mas sentia-se tão mal por dentro **{Perhaps: E eu acho que todos nós sabemos o por quê.} (Iôlly: Al, seu bruto, machucou ele! –Q) (Munda: Menino mau! Não vai ganhar Petigree sabor bife hoje!)**que não estava sem importando naquele exato **{Perhaps: Exato o quê? Um macaco dançando tango? #Fail}(Munda: A fome da autora é tanta que ela comeu uma palavra e meu cérebro.)** –Se é isso que você realmente pensa eu não vou interferir mais,escolha qualquer tipo de garota que você quiser,mas quando ela estraçalhar seus coração **(Iôlly: Concordância mandou um beijo na bunda!) (Iôlly 2: Albus anormal, tem dois corações.) (Munda: Ah, mas puta que o pariu, aí já é maldade com meus olhos.)**e eu sei que ela vai,não venha implorar por ajuda,porque eu não vou te ajudar... **{Perhaps: Olha a minha cara de preocupação: ú.u} (Iôlly: E ele pediu ajuda?) (Munda: Ah, vai tomar no cu pra abaixar essa crista aí, puta maldita.)**

Dizendo isso o Scorpius caminhou até sua cama, sem encarar Albus e fechou as çou**(Iôlly: Eu li "fechou o cu" e chorei rindo. –FATO) (Munda: Çou = Comofas?)** um feitiço silenciador e aquela noite não parou de chorar um momento sequer e a causa não eram trovões que produziam estrondos maiores do que o usual.** (Munda: "Ao som de Evanescence, lendo Twilixo e cortando os pulsos...")**

**6ºAno**** (Iôlly: TÁ QUASE, TÁ QUASE!)(Gareth aparece, trajando uma roupa de Tiazinha, ressaltando seu busto e os galhos: CRISTO TEM PODER, ALELUIA, TEM PODER!)**

Os problemas com trovões ironicamente voltaram naquele ano e Scorpius sabia bem o motivo: sem Albus ele se sentia vulnerável perante o mundo, não que fosse admitir para o outro, não falava mais com o moreno, só se fosse extremamente necessário e pedir para ser abraçado durante a chuva com certeza não entrava nessa categoria. **(Iôlly: Parágrafo no melhor estilo Operadora de Telemarketing de levar a vida: Sem pausas.) (#Munda nem leu, pois estava no Munda's cantando no karaokê com Vovó e L.A.#)**

Naquela noite, chovia com força e os trovões estavam bem altos,** (Munda: Oh, grande novidade!)**todavia graças a Salazar** {Perhaps: Ei, essa fala é minha! Ou quase.} (Munda: Q),** o moreno não estava no quarto, talvez estivesse se esfregando em qualquer oferecida do colégio **{Perhaps: Ciúme de beesha é foda. ¬¬}** **(Iôlly: Al virou uma esponja. *piada tosca*)(Munda: Mudamos o ponto de vista para a Scorpy Venenosa? Tenso.)**. As lagrimas escorriam do rosto do loiro,estava agarrado com força aos lençóis da cama,** (Munda: "...mordia os lençóis com força a cada investida que levava no traseiro..." #vomita em Fulano e leva uma unhada#)** a cada tempestade o pavor que sentia pelos trovões aumentava e ele não podia fazer absolutamente nada. **(Iôlly: Eu tenho medo de tempestades, mas não faço todo esse drama. E SOU MULHER.) (Munda dá com o tacape na testa do moleque e o desacorda: Taí, resolvi o problema, biba chata.)**

De repente , **(Munda: "...Munda jogou uma lança em mim por não saber usar a barra de espaço...")**escutou a porta se abrir,mas não tinha forças para fechar as cortinas de sua cama, quanto mais lançar um feitiço silenciador, **{Perhaps: Não é mais fácil dizer **_**Abaffiato **_**de uma vez?}**assim obrigando Al a ver que tipo de pessoa Scorpius havia se transformado. **{Perhaps: Agora ele era uma diva! Best da Ariadna e adoga dizer "Hoje eu tô tão bandida!"} (Iôlly: Antes ele não era uma pessoa, né?) (Munda: Transex danada! Vai mudar de nome pra Daisy Furacão, subir no salto 15 e KLZAR na buatchy! –q)**

Fazia muito tempo que Albus não sentia seu coração doer tanto,** (Munda: Ataque cardíaco, diz que sim?)**talvez nunca tivesse doido do modo como acontecera ao ver o loiro deitado na cama em posição fetal **{Perhaps: Sinceramente, esse negócio de "posição fetal" é tenso demais O.o}(Iôlly: Fica mais fácil assim. *Ensinamentos da fã de Slash*)(Munda: Não, não me faz sentir pena.)** ,chorando correu em direção a Scorpius ,deitando naquela cama tão conhecida, abraçou o loiro do modo que sempre fazia e sentiu-se completo como há um certo tempo não se sentia. **{Perhaps: Ah, então a seca tava braba mesmo.} (Munda: E NINGUÉM NUNCA PEGOU ESSES DOIS NESSA CACHOEIRA DE GLITTER? TÁ, CLARO, SENTA AQUI NO MEU COLO, Ó.)** O rapaz que chorava passou os braços no pescoço do moreno,trazendo o mais para perto. **(Iôlly: PORRA! NC MAIS RÁPIDO QUE EU JÁ LI! O_O) (Munda: EP tem tratamento. #joga um cartãozinho do Boston Medical Group nos dois e sai correndo, às gargalhadas#)**

-Scorp- murmurou Albus,sentindo que lagrimas de felicidade e de tristeza brotassem **{Perhaps: Como é possível ter lágrimas de felicidade E tristeza? E desde quando lágrimas "brotam"? O (a) autor (a) acha que estamos falando de batatas, é?} (Munda: Com a machaiada do dormitório em peso apontando e rindo da cena de 'Maria do Bairro'.)** de seus olhos verdes:ele estava feliz pois tinha o loiro em seus braços novamente, mas também estava triste,pois via o quanto o outro sofrera por um motivo completamente idiota. **{Perhaps: Nessa parte nós concordamos.} (Iôlly: Não gosto de personagens masculinos que sejam mais femininos do que eu.) (Munda: Eles estão a um passo de perderem os pintos, sério.)**

-Al **(Iôlly:"...ceu Valença!" –Q)) (Munda: "...uísio Mercadante!" -QQQ, foi o primeiro nome que me passou pela cabeça, malz!)**- sussurrou Scorpius enquanto enterrava o nariz na clavícula do moreno,inspirando aquele perfume que tanto gostava - não me abandone novamente. **(Iôlly atira uma tecla Caps Lock na autora.) (Munda: DETESTO mel. #cospe no casal#)**

-Não vou, Scorp- sentiu seu coração apertar novamente: como tivera coragem de deixar Scorpius?Mas não cometeria aquele erro novamente,nunca mais- Não vou,meu anjo. **{Perhaps: AAAAAAAAA! Meu Salazar, acabe com essa pieguice!} (Munda: #pega a barra de espaço e faz um homerun com as cabeças das bibas#)**

Dizendo isso **{Perhaps: VÍRGULA}** encostou de leve seus lábios nos de Scorp sentindo o gosto salgado das lagrimas **{Perhaps: Era tanta choradeira que o acento se perdeu no meio.} (Munda: Flutuando pra fora do armário!)** de ambos e o gosto doce que vinha de Scorpius. **(Iôlly: Pessoas não têm gosto doce, a menos que tenham comido chocolate. Suor é salgado – e por conseqüência, a pele também - , lágrimas são salgadas e saliva não tem gosto.) (Munda: Menino que não escova os dentes antes de dormir, ek.)**

-Nunca mais eu vou te machucar, prometo-sentiu o outro o abraçar com mais força e seus lábios se encontraram uma vez mais. **{Perhaps: Isso NÃO parece Drarry! *foi vomitar e já volta*} (Iôlly: Só eu lembrei daquele funk MACABRO?) (Munda: UUUUUUUUGH. #vomita no penico#)**

**7ºAno**** (Iôlly: Aos dezessete É SACANAGEM SIM, e ninguém me faz mudar de idéia.) (Munda: Iôlly, amor, no parágrafo anterior já teve toda a viadagem necessária pra um livro de Crepúsculo, então, por altos...)**

Naquele semestre não choveu uma noite sequer,mas mesmo assim durante todos os dias ,sem exceção, Albus e Scorpius dividiram a cama: era o modo de Al recompensar por ter ficado tanto tempo sem seu loiro e Scorpius se aproveitava disso. **{Perhaps ainda está vomitando} (Iôlly: Até eu me aproveitaria disso. –FATO) (Munda: SE JOGA, PINTOSA! #olha Perhaps vomitando e vomita também#)**

Sem tirar o fato de estarem , um Malfoy e um Potter** {Perhaps: Desisto de achar sentido nessas frases!} (Munda: Oi? #Gareth)** publicamente assumindo a relação deu ao Profeta Diário varias matérias interessantíssimas , incluindo uma que falava sobre as suspeitas que existiam sobre o relacionamento do senhor Malfoy e do senhor Potter ,que negaram furiosamente os boatos... **(Iôlly: CARALEO, qual o PROBLEMA? Tipo, O Profeta não é revista de fofocas, até porque nessa época a Skeeter já era fóssil de besouro há muito tempo!) (Munda: Autoras, quando é que vocês vão aprender que o Profeta era um jornal RESPEITÁVEL e que CAPRICHO É PARA TROUXAS?)**

Era a ultima noite que passariam no colégio,** {Perhaps: Colégio? Co-lé-gio? CO-LÉ-GIO? COLÉGIO? Só eu acho que essa palavra está MUITO errada?}** era o ultimo **{Perhaps: Tira o acento do cú! Isso não é um vibrador!}** dia de aula: amanhã estariam se formando e seguiriam suas vidas em um terreno desconhecido: **{Perhaps: É impressão minha ou o (a) autor (a) tem uma tara por dois pontinhos?} **de agora em diante serem reconhecidos como adultos, teoricamente, não haveria mais ninguém para dizer se era certo ou errado, mas ao mesmo tempo havia a liberdade que seria ganhada e a ideia de construir um futuro juntos era maravilhosa. **{Perhaps: Só pra ti, né?} (Munda: #ignorou o parágrafo, pois estava dando de mamar à Lindomar#)**

De repente, se escutou um trovão,Scorp em vez de se assustar, que não precisava mais ter medo,não com o moreno que naquele exato momento em seus braços, adormecido. Agora,a chuva e os trovões eram algo que ele apreciava, não que ele fosse louco de ficar no terreno de Hogwarts durante as todas as tempestades,ficando completamente ensopado e correndo atrás de Abus**{Perhaps: "Abus", é minha avó em uma festa indígena, dançando a macarena e cantando Mamma Mia!} (Munda: Arbusto? Abucetadaminhamãe?)**,como aconteceu à alguns meses atrás. **(Iôlly: Só eu imaginei AQUELA cena à lá novela mexicana?) (Munda: Mano, nem é fudido esse relacionamento, não, que isso! Dá até nojo!)**

Acariciou de leve os cabelos negros e revoltados do namorado, **{Perhaps: Parece que essa aqui não sabe da existência do ponto final ¬¬} (Iôlly: Cabelos puta revolts.)** Al**(Munda: "...cool..")** era seu porto seguro, com ele poderia construir uma vida:** (Munda: HE, Scorpy Venenosa é alcoólatra.)** via Albus trabalhando no St. Mungus como curandeiro **{Perhaps: Curandeiro é o meu ânus, sua cruza de mão-pelada com fenême!}** e se via no Gringotes, tendo um bom emprego**(Munda: ...de guarda.)**, podia sentir o cheiro da comida de Ginny,Hermione e Molly quando fossem nos famosos almoços Weasleys de domingo **{Perhaps: "Weasleys de domingo"? Que expressão nova é essa? O_o}(Munda: Então me explica o que bundas de porco que devaneio desgraçado é esse, fazendo favor.)**, escutava as discussões que teria com James e Hugo,sendo protegido por Rose e Lily, sentia os abraços que receberiam das crianças que iriam adotar,sim porque queria ter filhos, no mínimo dois.** (Munda: Trauma eterno ser criado por esses dois. Reflitão comeego, ok/)** Mas mais do que isso via a felicidade, o amor, a cumplicidade, o carinho que existiria em todos os dias de sua vida com Al e isso era o que ele mais desejara a vida toda. **{Perhaps: Ai, meu Salazar, me mate!} (Iôlly está costurando o cosplay de Shuichi e nem leu.) (#Munda foi dar#)**

Sentiu o moreno se remexer e carinhosamente o abraçou.** {Depois dessa frase muito sugestiva, Perhaps resolveu ir brincar com o seu Gaara-kun. Entenda como quiser ;D} (Iôlly: Imaginei o Scorpius grávido, segurando a barriga. Não perguntem porque, sou doente. O_O)**

-Scorp**(Iôlly: "ius". Sério, o nome completo já é ruim (nome de boate de beira de rodovia), esse apelido me faz ter PENA do personagem.)**- murmurou o moreno,sonolento- ainda acordado?Algum problema?** (Munda: "Seu pau tá cutucando minha nuca, dá pra aliviar aí?")**

-Não,Al- respondeu,beijando-o na testa- estou apenas pensando... **{Perhaps: Scorpius pensando? O_O ... AAAAAAAAAAAAA! É o fim dos tempos! *Sai correndo e se atira no Ganges* #taparei}**

-Pare de pensar então **(Iôlly: "A fumaça está me incomodando.")**- resmungou- está tarde,amanhã temos os dia **{Perhaps: Olha a pamonha, pamonha, apenas 3G$! Pamonha doce, pamonha salgada! Olha a pamonha! *morre atingida por um cacto*}(Munda: #olha para a oração e vai amolar a machadinha do John#)** cheio **(Iôlly: Os dia cheio. OS-DIA-CHEIO. Albus from favela.)**e eu juro que não quer o que seu pai nos venha acordar de novo, eu traumatizei com o modo sutil dele... **{Perhaps volta dos mortos: Bah, Draquito sedução é super sutileza.} (Iôlly: Minha mãe já me tirou da cama batendo no meu teclado, ligado. Você NÃO SABE o que é trauma até sofrer isso. Eu tive que tirar o teclado do quarto ou a guria jamais voltaria lá.) (Munda: Claro, você tá comendo o filho dele. Ele tem motivo, beibe.)**

Scorp riu baixinho e apagou a luz com um aceno de estava certo,** (Iôlly: O que é um "aceno de estava certo"? E como se apaga a luz com ele?) (Munda: ?)** amanhã seria um dia e tanto,mas amanha **(Iôlly cozinha o acento com lámen) (Munda: Bem que o til parece miojo mesmo...q)**também seria em que seus sonhos se transformariam em realidade e tudo o que ele precisava era o rapaz que voltou a dormir em seus braços .** (Munda: TÁ TÁ, CHEGA, NEXT!)**

**NA: **Finalmente acabei essa _coisa_,** (Munda: Digo o mesmo, amor, digo o mesmo...)** passei o carnaval inteiro pensando nela e ODIEI o resultado final**{Perhaps: Então por quê postou, sua doida? Era só pra em encher o saco, né? As pessoas adoram me infernizar!) (Iôlly: Idem, autora!) (Munda: KASUAKSUAKSU, não é pra menos, né...)**...Pelo menos eu não tenho mais nenhuma fanfic com tempo para ser escrita e posso me concentrar em escrever alguma NC-17 ou algum Scorp/Louis **{Perhaps: Ou receber um Avada na cara. *risada maléfica*}(Iôlly: Who's Louis?) (Munda: Pressinto Gary Stu esquisito e demasiadamente feminino... #fura os próprios olhos com garfos#)** ...Bem, deixem review **{Perhaps: Mas nem sob tortura!} (Munda: Serve ripagem, nega?)** ,eu fiquei deprimida e PRECISO DE REVIEW **{Perhaps: Noofa, tô super triste por você –n. *lixa as unhas*}(Munda: NEM LIGO, CHORA, MORTAL!) **(agradeço a Nicky Evans, a Melanie Uchimaki, a Julia  
>e a Schaala<strong>(Munda: Poor Schaala, não merece...)<strong> por deixarem nas minhas outras fanfics)...Bjusss **{Perhaps: Finalmente! Essa porra terminou! *pula da cadeira e faz dancinha da felicidade*}(Munda: #faz a dança da chuva e leva um relâmpago na testa, pra variar#)**

**Perhaps foi visitar uma amiga no hospital e acabou sendo internada com sintomas de Alzheimer. Tem fortes esperanças de ser atendida pelo Dr. House e... Esqueceu. **

**Iôlly levou Jairinho para o famigerado Armário. Há dias que ninguém os vê.**

**Munda**** foi pedir desculpas a seus fãs por não postar a mais de mês. Bem, digamos que ela está feliz por ser imortal, agora.**


End file.
